TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) or Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays, as a flat panel display device, have advantages of small size, low power consumption, no radiation and a relatively low cost and the like. Thus, they have been increasingly used in a high performance display field.